User blog:Jisu Lee/Try not to Cry
I'm pretty sure that the admins will block it, but this is an pathetic attempt to stop that: "this is unofficially rated PG13, Do not read if under 13" -exerpt from dasy's dA Journal If you stop before you reach the end you have a very small heart... Mommy.. Johnny brought a gun to school, He told his friends that it was cool, And when he pulled the trigger back, It shot with a great crack. Mommy, I was a good girl, I did What I was told, I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold! But Mommy, when I went to school that day, I never said good-bye, I'm sorry Mommy, I had to go, But Mommy, please don't cry. When Johnny shot the gun, He hit me and another, And all because Johnny, Got the gun from his older brother. Mommy, please tell Daddy; That I love him very much, And please tell Trevor; my boyfriend; That it wasn't just a crush. And tell my little sister; That she is the only one now, And tell my dear sweet grandmother; I'll be waiting for her now, And tell my wonderful friends; That they always were the best; Mommy, I'm not the first, I'm no better than the rest. Mommy, tell my teachers; I won't show up for class, And never to forget this, And please don't let this pass. Mommy, why'd it have to be me? No one deserves this, Mommy, warn the others, Mommy I left without a kiss. And Mommy tell the doctors; I know they really did try, I think I even saw a doctor, Trying not to cry. Mommy, I'm slowly dying, With a bullet in my chest, But Mommy please remember, I'm in heaven with the rest. Mommy I ran as fast as I could, When I heard that crack, Mommy, listen to me if you would, I wanted to go to college, I wanted to try things that were new, I guess I'm not going with Daddy, On that trip to the new zoo. I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a kid, I wanted to be an actress, Mommy, I wanted to live. But Mommy I must go now, The time is getting late, Mommy, tell my Trevor, I'm sorry but I had to cancel the date. I love you Mommy, I always have, I know; you know it's true, And Mommy all I wanted to say is, 'Mommy, I love you.' ****In Loving Memory of The Virginia Tech Students Who Were Lost**** Please if you would, Pass this around, I'd be happy if you could, Don't smash this on the ground. If you pass this on, Maybe people will cry, Just keep this in your heart, For the people who didn't get to say 'Good-bye'. Now you have 2 choices, 1) Pass this on, and show people you care, resend this as 'Try Not To Cry' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virginia_Tech_massacre Category:Blog posts